


Day 26 of ObeyMax! Beach

by Pinepickled



Series: ObeyMax month!! [21]
Category: Shall We Date?: Obey Me!
Genre: Epic Friendship, Fluff, Gaming, Gen, Light Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-29
Updated: 2020-07-29
Packaged: 2021-03-06 03:35:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 646
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25586800
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pinepickled/pseuds/Pinepickled
Summary: How did Leviathan become Leviathan? Where did his obsession with games come from?  And is he really the only water demon?
Relationships: Leviathan (Shall We Date?: Obey Me!)/Original Male Character(s)
Series: ObeyMax month!! [21]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812427
Comments: 2
Kudos: 18





	Day 26 of ObeyMax! Beach

The third eldest swam deeper into the Devildom's oceans, panic keeping him from rational thought. Lucifer had gotten angry again, and it didn't look like he would calm down any time soon, so the ocean it is. He felt a twinge of guilt, leaving his brothers to fend for themselves up on the surface, but they were demons now. Demons were cruel.

As the serpentine demon swam deeper and deeper, he saw something in the distance. It looked like a blue glow, with a silhouette of a man standing in front of it. He swam over, curiosity winning out over social reclusion. The man, a tan, tall, sea green eyed man, turned to face the demon, and gave a surprised smile.

"Woah dude! Didn't know anyone else could come down here! What's up?" the blue haired demon tilted his head and shrugged, a satisfactory answer for the strange man.

"Aight, that's cool, I get you. I'm Leviathan, Grand Admiral of Hell's Navy or something. Kinda retired now, the new lordy isn't a fan of war and I respect that, ya know? Still mighty boring. All my homies went deeper into the ocean to sleep the time away or sleep with each other, but I was fine staying up here and playing my games. What's your name?" The Grand Admiral of Hell's Navy? Lord Diavolo had mentioned no such thing, and the fallen angel had heard only rumors of it back in the Celestial Realm. If this was really Leviathan, then the young demon was in the presence of an unthinkably powerful entity, one who should not be angered or lied to.

"I do not have a name anymore. I forfeited the right to my angelic name when I lost the war on God." He managed to say it without a waver in his voice, progress however small it was. Leviathan suddenly waved his arms, as though struck.

"Y'all had a war on God without me bro!? How could you man! Everyone up there knows I've had a fuckin bone to pick with that righteous shit since he was created!" Leviathan paused for a moment, and scratched his head. "At least, last time I was up there they knew. I feel like it's been a while." The fallen angel nodded, not quite knowing how to respond. The implication that Leviathan was older than God had him reeling. It seemed there was a lot of information being kept from the angels of the Celestial Realm. Leviathan jerked, and shrugged as though not caring.

"Ah, whatever. At least I've got my light novels. Yo! If you're a fallen angel and all that, then is this the first time you've seen a video game? Or did the stupid shit change things while I was vibing down here." He shook his head, hoping he got his confusion across. Leviathan was unperturbed. 

"Sick! Okay, this is what you're gonna do. You're gonna go up to the surface you're gonna go to a shop called 'game start' and you're gonna tell the clerk there that you're there for Leviathan's order, and then you're gonna go over to Hell's Kitchen and get a Chicken Pesto Sandwich, Navy style. And then you're gonna get right back here, we gonna eat, and we gonna play some Animal CrossRoads." The fallen angel was about to move out, given his marching orders, then stopped.

"Is it really all right for me to use your name like that?" He asked, hating how his voice sounded vulnerable. Leviathan's face softened a bit, and he hugged the young demon close.

"Of course. If you're a little sea creature like me, then what's mine is yours. Even my name. Remember: the original Leviathan always has your back." The demon could only bury his face in Leviathan's shoulder, afraid that if he spoke even to thank the creature he would break into tears.

**Author's Note:**

> lmao I had fun here. Basically, the Leviathan in this fic is the ancient being Leviathan and our boi Levi jusy kinda borrowed his name. Featuring light headcanons and Chicken Pesto which is the best sandwich known to man.
> 
> Hope you enjoyed, comments make me happy, see you tomorrow


End file.
